Why is it so Colorful!
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: I just wanted some fun, but not like this. The world is all colorful and cooler. Now I need to learn how to go back home. But life here won't be so bad. But that's what I think.
1. Chapter 1

AAG: Yo my pwoples, I got a new fanfiction and it's Adventure Time with not Finn and Jake no with Fionna and Cake. Yay!

Amu: Congrats.

Ikuto: Good job you've down graded from anime to cartoons.

AAG: Shut the fuck up!

Amu: AnimeAmutoGirl your language.

AAG: It's fine this fanfic's an M for violence and language.

Ikuto: And naughty, naughty Lemons.

AAG: No, maybe, one... I'll get my audience to write it one day.

Amu: So it's a Fionna and Marshall Lee.

AAG: No OC and Marshall Lee.

Ikuto: So you and Marshall Lee.

Amu: AAG you need a boyfriend.

AAG: Both of you shut the hell up and do the disclaimer.

Amu & Ikuto: AAG does not own Adventure Time or it's gender-bender, But she does own herself and likeness.

* * *

AAG: Enjoy!

* * *

In the suburb land of my room (Jersey City) 

"BARK! AFR! BARK" went my white old puppy telling me not to go to sleep like every night but for some reasons more today. I got so fucking piss at him not want to deal with his crap so I threw by peguingoules pellow-pet at him and he bark at me as if he told me to die and left.

"Good-night" I told him as a recovered my pellow-pet from the hall going back to my dark haven of a room. And as I began to shungle myself into place on my bed in my pj's-baggy basketball shirt and short demin shorts-on my pellow-pet on my... Wait I think you got the point so yeah I was just getting myself comfy in bed with my loose very dirty blond hair choking me with heat. And as I tried to fall asleep I began remembering my day. Toruting gym, terrible math, annoying people, and worst of all boring all round. Not a single adventure. The only adventure I will have now is in my dreams and when it got cold.

The land of Aaa; Fionna POV: 

"Cake go long." I yelled at my sister while throwing her the fisrbe.

"OK sugar!" Said yelled at me as she stretched across the field.

"Catch, Cake!"

"I got it, I got it, I... Where the hell did that thing go?" Cake said to herself as she stopped stretching.

"Looking for this,Cake?" Said the king of the vampires himself Marshall Lee.

"What do you want, nightwalker." Cake told him in a pissed off voice.

"I just wanted to fun. Is that so bad?" He told he a mischievous tone.

"Wait does the sun hurt you?" I asked him.

"Yeah but that's why I got long sleeved shirt on, gloves and baseball hat on." He told me.

"So you had fun now so good-bye, Bloodsucker." Cake told me turn her back to him. And then I started to zone out I heard some-type of incantation.

"You guys shut-up and listen." I told them and as we all listen, we started getting closer to voice. We all got behind a large rock and as we peeked to look what was it and saw it was the ICE QUEEN!

"ICE QUEEN!" I yelled out loud as I run to her at with by blade.

"Fionna, Your to late!" The old woman told me.

"What did you do?" Marshall asked her in a angry tone.

"I just finished the spell." She told us.

"What spell Icy." I yelled at her.

"A spell for a prince. He'll be here any minute." She laughed at us.

"A prince?" Cake asked.

"Yes from another world and... Oh look my hubby's here." She giggled.

"What!?" I screamed. He was going to die from the way his was falling. He was going head first throughs us. But before asking Marshall or Cake for help, he started to straigthen out and float on his back to the bottom but still making a crator around him. And as we got closer the prince Ice Queen cast for was truely a human girl.

* * *

AAG: Done!

Amu: Good Job!

Ikuto: It has a good plot.

Amu: Don't Forget about us ok?

AAG: Why would I forget?

Ikuto: Your up and coming.

AAG: Annnnnnndddddd.

Amu: Ok, thank you for reading and please R&R.

AAG: Thanks my pwoples and bye.


	2. Chapter 2

AAG: Chapter 2, Bitchez!

Amu: Your enjoying the liberty of the rated M.

Ikuto: Yes... Yes she is.

AAG: Both of you shut-the-hell-up!

Amu: She going to far.

AAG: I'm sorry I just like the creative allowance of this rating.

Ikuto: Trying to use 10 dollars sentences.

Amu: Ikuto don't be mean to her.

AAG: I don't care at all what he says all I want is to continue the story ok.

Ikuto: Oh really... Then I do the disclaimer. AnimeAmutoGirl doesn't own Adventure time with Finn/Fionna and Jake/Cake, but she does own her own likeness.

AAG: Oh before we start I just like to say the next chapters or so well show who I am. So don't say we the OC a Mary-Sue because that is who I really I am so please be gentle.

* * *

For some reason today my bed was comfy. Almost like it's made of air and fluffy clouds. But whats with all this wind, I don't have a air condition. And why is it so bright around. And why can't I scream! 'HELP!' someone help I'm going to die someone please catch me. And as I began to open my eyes the baby blue colored filled my eyes. And the feeling of white cloud hit against my face. I some how was in free-fall and so were my tears. All I could do was close my eyes tight and pray not to die.

And like a miracle I somehow began to even out a float down. Opening my eyes to see what was happening, all I saw was some blue light encase me and something on my chest glow. Then it went all black and my breathing hitched up.

Marshall Lee POV:

All I wanted to do was mess with Fionna and Cake, but life got to get difficult. God Simone why do you always have to make my immortality a hell. But she finally gone off the deep end. Like how the hell did she get her boney little hands on that spell. I remember ever well that 'Those Wizards,' Bubba and I took care of that after what happen. But it seems the outer world is come back to Aaa.

And all Simone will said is 'My prince!' over and over again in a giddy little dance. God if she wasn't a girl I would have pimp slapped her right in her face. But Fionna looked as if she was going to do that in any minute. But out of nowhere the sky began to make a portal and then the 'Prince' Simone was raving about came out of it head first at full speed.

'He' wasn't move at all and was falling faster and faster to the earth. I was ready to fly towards 'him' and Cake was ready to stretch towards the body. But before we were able to do so the body being to glow a bright blue and shine of a magic like sigma of stars around 'Him.' Then 'he' started to straighten out and float to the bottom. At that moment I began to clam down till 'He' hit the ground like a 2-ton horsephant.

I gave a quiet look at Fionna and Cake and began running towards the crater, only get pushed out of the way be Simone. And as we all got to the body, I just froze in place. The body was badly wounded and covered in blood. The smell was so sweet like vanilla and cinnamon. I just stood still and look at the body.

The prince she wished for was not what she wanted. The body was female and noticeably 15 of age. She was wearing a pair of light wash short, a large basketball shirt, and a sports bra. She was shoulder length dirty blond hair so dirty it looked brown, sadly it was covered in blood. She was small and petite but was filled out very so. She had a very big rack, a small waist, beautiful full hips, and tiny feet and hands. A small blue magic circle star was all on her chest. She was more like a fragile princess then a prince. She was beautiful even covered in delicious, yummy, sweet blood.

"Control yourself Marshall." I mumbled to myself every low so only I could hear.

"It's a girl?!" Fionna gasped out.

"WHAT A GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Simone scream in angry. Throwing some type of paper to the ground and starting up her ice powers at the girl. Before she did anything Cake stretch the girl away at the right time. "GIVE HER BACK!" She screamed to us.

"Leave you old hag, now!?" Fionna screamed at her, making the witch leave in a huff. I walked to the paper and putting it in my back pocket of my skinny jeans.

"You guys, come here now?!" Cake yelled in a worried voice.

"What is it?" Fionna yelled back to her sister.

"She's bleeding out. We need to bring her to the candy hospital now?!" Cake told us as she put press on some of her wounds.

"Can you stretch us there?" I asked Cake.

"No she'd be die by when?!" Cake told us as she began to cry.

"Wait, Marshall can fly us." Fionna told us in joy.

"NO!" I yelled at them.

"Why you bloodbat?!" Cake hissed at me.

"Blood... I'd killed her be then." I told them as I still remain in control.

"Oh yeah blood... But you need to." Fionna told me begging.

"Fine hand me the girl, NOW." I told them as they handed me the girl. I picked her up princess style turn to Fionna and Cake telling them, "Grab on, NOW!" And as they grab on we flew off towards the candy kingdom.

Candy Hospital 10 seconds later:

"NURSE HELPPPPPP?!" Fionna screamed at the top of her lungs. And as she finished screaming nurse pound cake came towards us taking the girl from my arms to a stretcher. And only in a minute she started run to the ER.

"I hope she ok?" Cake said out loud.

"Yeah I know Cake." Fionna told Cake with tears brimming in her eyes.

"You guys I got to go." I told and before Cake started yelling at me I told them, "I'm going to tell Bubba, if I'm not back something came up." They look at me and gave me a nod.

"Bye." I told them before flying to Bubba's lab.

* * *

AAG: Done!

Amu: Good Job.

Ikuto: Make it quick now.

AAG: Fine, Please Read and Review


End file.
